Return to the Clans
200px |author=Dan Jolley |cover artist=Don Hudson |publish date=9 June 2009 |isbn= ISBN 0061547948 |editions=Paperback |summary=Sasha has gone back to the forest to raise her kits, Moth, Hawk, and Tadpole. She thinks she's a safe distance from ShadowClan's prying eyes, but Tigerstar still haunts her dreams, and Sasha fears that he will soon discover the existence of his kits. As leaf-bare stretches on, and Sasha finds it harder to feed, she wonders if her kits might be better off as warriors, with a clan to protect and train them. But where does Sasha belong? |preceded=''Escape from the Forest'' |followed=''Firestar's Quest'' }} Return to the Clans is the third and final volume in the Tigerstar and Sasha series. The cats on the cover are Sasha and Tigerstar (who are in the center box) as well as Moth, Hawk and Tadpole playing. The Bookjacket The Blurb :Sasha has gone back to the forest to raise her kits, Moth, Hawk, and Tadpole. She thinks she's a safe distance from ShadowClan's prying eyes, but Tigerstar still haunts her dreams, and Sasha fears that he will soon discover the existence of his kits. As leaf-bare stretches on, and Sasha finds it harder to feed, she wonders if her kits might be better off as warriors, with a Clan to protect and train them. But where does Sasha belong? She doesn't want to leave her kits, but she does not belong in a clan. The Praise Coming Once Available Detailed Plot Summary :Sasha has gone back to the forest to raise her three kits Hawk, Moth and Tadpole. While hunting for her kits, she gets caught by a ShadowClan patrol. Afraid that they will take them, she lies and says they died from the cold. Russetfur seems shock by that and lets her go. Sasha then lets her kits play outside, but when they come back in she tells them about Ken. Later, she lets them outside and Russetfur walks in on them. Russetfur guesses that Tigerstar is their father. The next day Sasha goes out hunting and the kits go out to find Ken, because they want to make their mother happy. They go into Twolegplace and get confronted by some BloodClan warriors. They run from them and go into a Twoleg house. Meanwhile, Sasha has come back to find her kits gone. She goes out to look for them when she is joined by Shnuky. They the kits then go through a basement window when the last kit pushes down what was holding the window up. They become trapped. Sasha, who is still trying to find the three gets confronted by the same BloodClan warriors. She tells them she was a Clan cat, and they let her pass. In the basement a pipe blows and water leaks rapidly from it. Sasha rescues Hawk and Moth, but Tadpole drowns. That night she dreams of Tigerstar and asks if Tadpole is with him. Tigerstar says no but confides that he is safe. Sasha later meets with Pine and he takes her and the kits to a barn where another she-cat lives. After Pine leaves, the she-cat attacks the kits and Sasha. While Sasha gets attacked by the queen herself, Hawk and Moth are attacked by the she-cat's kits. Sasha beats the she-cat after getting taunted about motherhood. She leaves with the kits to go to RiverClan. In the outskirts of the territory, Sasha tells the kits who their father is and says that its their secret. Once they start to progress they run into a RiverClan patrol. Sasha tells them that she and her kits wish to be warriors. At first they don't agree, but then they finally give in because their nursery is almost empty. When they get back to camp the kits get their apprentice names but Sasha refuses. Not long into their apprenticeships they see kits from the nursery pretending to be Tigerstar. They ask Sasha why they acted like that about him. Sasha tells them the truth about him and makes them promise again that it was their little secret. Later Hawkpaw and Mothpaw discover the remnants of Bonehill. Leopardstar lectures them on how horrible Tigerstar was and how much pain they suffered because of him. Later Sasha decides Clan life isn't for her, but her kits stay. In the end Tigerstar whispers to her, "I am proud of my kits. I will watch over them forever." Trivia *There is quite a conflict with the coloring of the cover. Both Moth and Tigerstar are colored incorrectly. Moth is shown as a silver tabby with green eyes when she's actually a dappled golden tabby with amber eyes, while Tigerstar is shown as a creamy-gray tabby when he's really a dark brown tabby. *Another wrong coloration in the cover is that Tadpole has a white spot on his shoulder when he is actually pure black. See Also *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Character List *Book Cover Gallery Category:Tigerstar and Sasha Series Category:Books Category:Return to the Clans Category:Manga